1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical-exercise elastic cudgel, particularly to an easy-to-carry and easy-to-collect two-section physical-exercise elastic cudgel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel is used to vibrate away fatness, perform various physical exercises, or function as the toss rod of the Chinese martial art.
Refer to FIG. 4. The conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel is a carbon-fiber rod 70 with a handle 71 at the middle and two balance weights 72 and 73 at two ends. The user holds the handle 71 and moves the elastic cudgel up and down repeatedly to induce the vibration of the elastic cudgel. The vibration will feed back to the user's body to generate effects of exercise, fitness and weight reduction.
However, the conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel is an integral body and unlikely to disassemble. Then, the conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel always has a considerable length, which makes it hard to package, transport, store, and exhibit for the manufacturers and the sellers, and which also makes it hard to carry and collect for the users. Thus, the user can only use the conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel at a specified location, which greatly reduces the utility of the conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel. Therefore, the conventional physical-exercise elastic cudgel has room to improve.